Soleil Rouge
by MKS
Summary: Et si le soleil avait apporté un méssage au clan Kurata... peut être que son chef aurait pu en éviter le massacre...


Chi [ Sang ]  
  
Fanfic basée sur Hunter X Hunter  
Par MKS : khalseug@chez.com  
Mai 2002  
---------------------------------------------------  
Soleil Rouge  
---------------------------------------------------  
Quand le soleil apporte les ténèbres...  
  
  
Kurian s'était assoupi sur la rive droite de la falaise de l'île. Il aimait beaucoup cet endroit car il pouvait admirer le soleil et son reflet sur l'océan.  
Mais malgré ses efforts pour rester éveillé, il avait basculé dans le monde des rêves, la journée avait été très dure pour lui. Il avait du finir la construction de sa maison, pêcher pour le clan et entraîner les jeunes.  
Poster sur le sommet, il se sentait libre et capable de tout réussir. Sa vie était un exemple pour beaucoup ici, il était devenu le plus jeune chef ayant appartenu au clan, il avait une femme douce et belle et son jeune fils s'épanouissait de jour en jour.  
Il était respecté de tous et sa passion pour la vie illuminait en permanence son visage.  
Mais Kurian avait un secret, même sa femme ou son père n'était pas au courant des démons qui le rongeaient.  
Depuis quelques années, il avait des visions elles étaient apparu avec la naissance de son fils.  
Au début il en ignorait l'origine et ce qu'elles représentaient mais il comprit rapidement qu'il pouvait prédire l'avenir dans ses rêves.  
Kurian préférant rester maître de son futur n'avait pas voulu dévoilé son secret et il préférait ne pas être l'esclave de ses visions et du destin qui était supposé l'attendre.  
Sa vie suivait donc son cours et il se réveilla finalement.  
Alors qu'il ouvrait lentement les yeux, les dernières lueurs du soleil lui brûlaient encore ses grand yeux vert, mais il réussi à apercevoir une jeune fille qui lui souriant.  
  
_ Bien dormi ? lui demanda-t elle.  
  
_ Oui oui, dit il en souriant, ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?  
  
_ Non je viens juste d'arriver, c'est un peu loin du village.  
  
_ Je sais mais j'aime beaucoup être ici, c'est comme mon jardin secret.  
  
_ Je... j'aurai le droit de venir ? hésita-t elle.  
  
_ Mais bien sur ! rigola-t il. Je sais que tu aimes beaucoup écouter mes histoires.  
  
_ Ho oui ! Ho oui ! J'adore celle de ton grand-père !  
  
_ Je te la raconterai la prochaine fois, il commence à se faire tard et ta mère va me gronder si tu traînes trop. Allons y Lissia.  
  
Kurian pris la jeune fille par la main et ils rentrèrent au village sous le soleil couchant.  
Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait leur ombre grandissait ce qui amusait beaucoup Lissia.  
Il lui expliqua que c'était seulement leurs corps qui en cachant les rayons du soleil fabriquaient leurs ombres et que des créatures comme eux, si petites soient elles, pouvaient créer une immense zone d'obscurité quand la nuit approche.  
Lissia était toujours impressionnée par le savoir et la sagesse de Kurian c'est pour cela qu'elle adorait écouter ses histoires.  
Elle en apprenait beaucoup sur la vie grâce à lui et à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait son cœur s'emplissait de joie et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aller vers lui.  
Cette fois elle l'avait suivi après la pêche ce qui lui valu une petite réprimande de Kiruan mais finalement il était fier qu'on puisse lui porter autant d'attention.  
Mais son humilité l'empêchait de l'avouer et il préférait comme toujours enfouir au plus profond de lui ses sentiments... ses peurs et ses rêves...  
  
Kurian et Lissia se quittèrent près de la grande et magnifique fontaine au centre du village. Elle s'accrocha à son cou pour lui faire un baiser sur la joue avant de partir en chantant.  
Il était plutôt satisfait de lui, sa journée avait été très bonne, il avait apporté du bonheur à une enfant et il avait bien travaillé.  
Mais la nuit était tombée depuis quelques minutes déjà et l'obscurité avait rapidement gagnée tout l'île.  
Il se rendit alors avec hâte chez lui, il aimait beaucoup marcher sur les chemins de son village, entre les maisons faites de bois et de terre cuite si simple mais si belle.  
Kurian arriva finalement en haut de la colline où sa maison surplombait l'ensemble des autres habitations, un chef se doit de pouvoir veiller à tout moment sur les membres de son clan même si il avait d'abord refusé ce genre de faveur préférant rester à égalité avec les autres.  
Mais sa femme l'avait convaincu, il avait beau être le chef que tout le monde respectait, sa femme était la seule à qui il ne pouvait rien refuser.  
Sa douceur et son charisme l'émerveillaient à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, rien que penser à elle le rendait heureux.  
  
Il poussa la porte et elle l'attendait en souriant. La table était mise et malgré son retard elle lui avait réalisé un repas spécial rien que pour lui.  
Sans un mot il entra et il l'embrassa pour la remercier. Il s'installa ensuite et il commença à manger.  
  
_ Où est notre fils ? demanda Kurian.  
  
_ Il est déjà couché, il a eu une dure journée aussi.  
  
_ D'ailleurs je te pris de m'excuser pour mon retard... je me suis assoupi sur la falaise.  
  
_ Je le savais Chéri, ce n'est pas grave.  
  
_ Comment tu peux savoir ? souria-t il.  
  
_ La femme du chef se doit de savoir tout le temps où est son mari, dit elle en le narguant.  
  
_ Dis moi Jenya, ordonna-t il sèchement.  
  
_ Ne t'énerve pas Kurian, c'est Lissia qui m'a dit qu'elle t'avait vu partir là bas et qu'elle allait te rejoindre, s'excusa-t-elle.  
  
Kurian baissa alors son regard, il s'en voulait d'avoir crier sur sa femme mais le manque de repos et ses visions le rendaient assez tendu ces dernier temps.  
Jenya se rendit compte que son mari regrettait son geste, elle le serra dans ses bras et il posa sa tête sur son épaule.  
Il avait songer un instant que sa femme aurait aussi eu des visions qui lui aurait indiquer où le trouver mais il trouva par la suite que son idée était stupide.  
  
_ Tu as besoin de repos Kurian, lui murmura-t-elle, et si tu ne vas pas bien tu sais que tu pourras toujours posé ta tête sur mon épaule à chaque fois que tu en auras besoin.  
  
_ Merci... je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi...  
  
_ Des bêtises, sourit-elle.  
  
Ils restèrent serrés l'un contre de l'autre, ils étaient si bien que plus rien n'existait pour eux, la terre pouvait arrêter de tourner que cela ne viendrait pas gâcher cet instant.  
Mais le temps passait et la fatigue les gagnait, ils allèrent se coucher directement après avoir fini leur repas.  
  
Kurian s'allongea auprès de sa femme qui était aussi épuisé. Aussitôt qu'elle se coucha elle s'endormit et se retrouva plonger dans le pays des rêves.  
Il regarda un long moment Jenya dormir, il était réticent à l'idée de dormir, il avait peur.  
Même si ces visions étaient toujours une prévision pour son futur, il avait peur de dormir...  
Peur d'avoir une vision qui briserait tout ces rêves...  
Peur d'affronter son destin...  
Il lutta un moment contre le sommeil mais il bascula à son tour dans les ténèbres.  
Son sommeil fut pour la première fois agité, il ne comprenait pas ces visions.  
De multiples flash apparaissaient dans son esprit pour s'estomper aussitôt.  
Il vit tout d'abord la falaise... cet endroit qui lui est si familier.  
Mais à chaque flash il se rapproche de plus en plus du village.  
Il est au village... des flammes...  
Sa femme n'est pas la...  
Son fils aussi...  
Il entend Lissia qui l'appelle...  
Elle crie !  
Il crie à son tour !  
Il court... mais il fait chaud...  
Des flammes l'encerclent...  
Ils brûlent, mais il se débat...  
Les flammes ne le lâchent pas...  
Ses yeux le brûlent...  
Non... ce n'est pas lui, il ne sait pas.  
Les flammes ont disparu, mais il n'entend plus Lissia.  
Il voit sa maison...  
Elle est très loin...  
Il doit l'atteindre...  
Quelqu'un crie son nom  
Kurian...  
Kurian !  
KURIAN !!  
C'est peut être Lissia.  
Mais un bruit sourd résonne.  
Il se sent lourd... très lourd...  
Puis il se voit courir vers la fontaine.  
Il se voit danser...  
Danser au milieu des flammes...  
Son cœur bat très fort dans sa poitrine.  
Du sang surgit sur son visage...  
Son cœur bat de plus en plus fort...  
Puis le noir total...  
Plus rien, l'obscurité comme seul compagnon.  
Ca y est, il voit quelque chose à nouveau...  
Il connaît cette sensation...  
C'est le soleil...  
Mais le soleil... est rouge...  
Rouge comme ses yeux...  
Comme le sang...  
  
Kurian se réveilla brusquement, son regard resta vide jusqu'à qu'il reprenne son souffle.  
Qu'est ce que tout cela voulait dire pensait il, il n'en avait absolument aucune idée.  
S'agissait-il d'un mauvais rêve, comme il arrivait parfois, qui serait venu se mêler à ses vision ? Il l'espérait du fond du cœur, il se retourna vers sa femme qui dormait, elle souriait durant son sommeil et cette vision angélique lui redonna espoir.  
Kurian se serra contre elle, il lui caressa les cheveux avant de s'endormir à nouveau.  
Cette fois, il n'eut pas de vision, seulement un calme silencieux et reposant.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Le lendemain, Kurian reprit son travail, il commença par continuer les travaux qu'il menait chez lui c'est à dire la construction d'une nouvelle pièce.  
Il continua par aller à la pêche pour le banquet de la fête annuelle du clan qui aurait lieu dans une semaine maintenant.  
Après un court passage chez Lissia pour aider sa mère pour l'entretien de la maison et la réparation du toit de son ami Tyrion, ancien collègue d'entraînement chez l'ancien, comme toujours après une dure journée il allait se reposer sur la falaise où il pouvait trouver le repos.  
Le soir arriva et Kurian s'inquiéta de ses visions de la nuit dernière, si jamais ce n'était qu'un rêve alors normalement elle ne devait pas se reproduire.  
Mais cette fois sa vision fut des plus étrange, toute la nuit il ne vit que ce soleil rouge...  
Ce soleil rouge qui était censé être la vision de son avenir...  
Etre son destin...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Il se réveilla très serein, malgré cette vision qui le troublait légèrement, la nuit avait été très reposante et il se sentait près à soulever des montagnes.  
Tout le village était en exaltation à l'approche de la fête qui était le seul événement qui les sortait un peu de la routine.  
Tout le monde se hâtait à sa tâche, et comme un rituel, tout le monde savait ce qu'il avait à faire.  
Couper du bois pour l'un, construire les tables pour l'autre ou bien encore réaliser le menu et préparer les couverts.  
Tout les ans, ils réalisaient de nouveaux couverts et de nouvelles tables pour que la fête se distingue de l'année précédente.  
Et tout les ans, elle était clôturée par un spectacle réalisé par le chef et cette année Kurian devait faire une démonstration de combat aux sabres avec son ami Tyrion.  
Ils étaient tout les deux les meilleurs guerriers du village et ils furent rivaux pour prendre la relève de l'ancien chef mais ce n'est pas le talent au combat mais bien le charisme de Kurian qui lui avait assuré la victoire.  
Néanmoins ils étaient restés tout les deux bons amis et leur démonstration devrait plaire au village, en effet ils avaient répété des centaines de fois, ils pourraient la réaliser les yeux fermées.  
  
Plus le temps passait et plus la date que tout le monde attendait approchait.  
Durant toute la semaine Kurian eu la même vision de ce soleil rouge...  
Il ne trouva aucune explication et il pensait peut être qu'il s'agissait d'un signe annonçant la fin de ses visions.  
  
Le soir approchait et il était encore une fois allongé au bord de la falaise en train de scruter l'horizon.  
Le soleil se couchait mais une ombre grandissante l'interpella, il se leva pour mieux observer et il remarqua un bateau qui se dirigeait vers le port de l'île.  
Il ne l'avait pas remarqué tout de suite car il était allongé mais maintenant il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas loin.  
  
_ Nous n'attendons personne pour la fête pourtant, songeait il. Je dois me dépêcher d'aller voir de qui il s'agit.  
  
Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur le bateau et un détail le gênait, il n'y avait presque pas de vent et pourtant le bateau allait à vive allure et la voile était courbée comme si un grand vent venait s'abattre contre elle.  
Il savait que le bateau arriverait avant lui à cette vitesse et il senti un frisson parcourir son corps.  
Kurian parti alors en courant vers le village, il avait un mauvais pressentiment qui le trompait rarement.  
  
Alors qu'il était seulement à mi chemin il se retrouva plongé dans une demie obscurité malsaine.  
Mais un détail le frappa, le village était éclairé alors qu'il n'est jamais illuminé.  
Il voyait des ombres danser comme si la fête avait déjà commencé.  
Il songea un instant que la fête aurait été peut être avancée à ce soir mais en tant que chef il aurait forcément été au courant.  
Soudain un vent chaud se leva et Kurian attrapa en vol une braise encore chaude qui avait été portée par le vent.  
Il s'arrêta et la fixa...  
Une larme tomba alors sur la braise dans un nuage de vapeur et il resserra alors son poing en l'écrasant...  
Son bras était encore tremblant et il sentait la colère l'envahir.  
Il se dirigea avec rage vers le village, des flammes étaient en train de dévorer les maisons et il entendait des cris surgissant de toute part.  
Il arriva paniqué sur la place centrale ou il trouva le cadavre du vieux forgeron.  
  
Il entendit alors des cris qui l'appelaient ainsi que des bruits de pas se hâtant vers lui.  
  
_ KURIAN !!! KURIAN !! entendait il.  
  
_ Lissia ?! cria-t il. C'est toi ?!!  
  
_ KURIAN !!!  
  
Il fit le tour de la fontaine et il vit Lissia en train de se précipiter vers lui.  
Elle pleurait mais la panique et la peur étaient plus fortes.  
Kurian s'avança vers elle et le visage de Lissia s'illumina quand il le vit.  
Il ouvrit ses bras pour qu'elle se jette sur lui.  
Au moment ou elle bondit, résonna le bruit d'une grosse explosion.  
Alors qu'elle passait à coté de lui projetée par le souffle, Kurian senti ses larmes et son sang éclabousser son visage sans réussir à la rattraper.  
Il accouru vers elle et il remarqua une grosse trace de brûlure qui lui avait arraché la moitié du dos.  
Son corps sans vie était encore bouillant.  
  
_ Lissia... non... murmura-t il.  
  
Kurian resta sans réagir quelques instants et il se rappela ses visions.  
Mais la chaleur des flammes le rappela à la réalité.  
  
_ Ho que c'est triste, résonna une voix.  
  
Il se retourna et un homme assez grand, à la peau mate et des cheveux noirs et frisés, se tenait devant lui.  
L'homme souriait et il se frottait les mains.  
Kurian sentait son corps frémir et la colère et la haine l'envahissaient petit à petit.  
Ses yeux se fermèrent pour laisser réapparaître un regard entièrement rouge comme le sang.  
  
_ Les yeux écarlates, remarqua l'homme, je t'ai mis en colère.  
  
_ TU VAS ME LE PAYER !! hurla Kurian.  
  
Il couru alors vers l'homme tel un félin enragé prêt à dévorer sa proie. L'homme pour se défendre se frotta les mains et fit un geste vers l'avant.  
  
_ FIRE BOMB ! hurla l'homme.  
  
Une gigantesque boule de feu surgit de ses mains masquant Kurian.  
L'explosion provoqua un gigantesque nuage de fumée, l'homme se mit à rire en se retournant.  
  
_ Si c'est ça les fameux guerriers du clan Kurata, riait il, je suis un peu déçut. Son nen était si faible...  
  
L'homme senti soudainement une grande douleur l'assaillir dans le ventre, il regarda et vit une épée qui lui avait traversé le torse.  
Il se senti attirer en arrière en crachant du sang, en se retournant il vit Kurian sans aucune blessures le tirer par la chaîne de son épée.  
Alors qu'il allait lancer une autre boule de feu, Kurian tira d'un coup sec sur la chaîne et d'un geste puissant et précis il trancha la tête de l'homme qui roula sur le sol.  
Kurian posa son pied sur le reste du corps ensanglanté et il retira son épée.  
  
_ Tu pensais pouvoir échapper à ma Silent dancing sword, pourriture ! laissa échapper Kurian.  
  
Ses yeux étaient encore plein de colère et il tremblait toujours.  
Mais un grand bruit sourd l'interpella.  
Il se rappela à nouveau ses visions... ce bruit sourd qui l'avait tiré des flammes..  
Le son provenait du haut du village, et affolé il comprit qu'il s'agissait de sa maison.  
Sans même réfléchir il se précipita sur la colline et il remarqua que sa maison s'était écroulée sous les flammes.  
Ses pensées allèrent tout de suite pour sa femme et son fils, jamais il ne se pardonnerait si il leur était arrivés quelque chose.  
Il arriva à bout de souffle et son fils était en train de tirer sa mère inconsciente ensevelie sous des débris.  
  
_ Papa !! aide moi à la tirer de là, cria-t il.  
  
Kurian se coucha sur Jenya et en passant sa main sur sa joue il comprit que cela ne servait à rien.  
Il se tourna vers son fils qui voyait pour la première fois son père pleurer, il donna un dernier baiser à sa femme.  
Son fils se mit à pleurer à son tour et il se jeta dans les bras de son père.  
  
_ Il faut que tu fuis, va dans la caverne vers la cote ouest de la falaise et n'en sort pas, expliqua Kurian, attend que je viennes te chercher.  
  
_ Mais papa... protesta le jeune homme.  
  
_ Kurapika ! Ne discutes pas ! ordonna-t il.  
  
Son père lui donna ses épées mais il conserva la chaîne qui les liait, il caressa les cheveux de son fils avant de lui montrer la direction de la falaise.  
  
_ Vie Kurapika je t'en pris... pensait il.  
  
Il redescendit vers le village d'un pas déterminé, prêt à faire payer par le sang les responsables de ce massacre...  
Prêt à tout pour venger sa femme et Lissia...  
Un bruit de combat l'interpella, il reconnu facilement le son de sabres s'entrechoquant.  
Une fois arrivé, Tyrion se battait aux centre du village contre un homme aux long cheveux noirs possédant un katana.  
Le combat était engagé mais Tyrion semblait avoir de le dessus.  
Kurian fit rapidement le tour de la place, il ne trouva que des cadavres de ses amis... même les élèves de l'ancien pourtant très fort gisaient au sol... couvrant la terre de sang...  
D'un coup de sabre puissant Tyrion repoussa son adversaire et il s'approcha de Kurian.  
  
_ Kurian ! s'exclama Tyrion. Ou étais tu passé ?  
  
_ J'étais allé dire adieu à ma femme.  
  
_ Ils ont eu Jenya aussi ? Mais qui sont ces monstres ?!  
  
_ Je suis Nobunaga, de la Brigade Fantôme, répondit l'homme.  
  
_ Pourquoi vous nous attaquer ?!   
  
_ Pour s'amuser, lança une voix roque au loin.  
  
Un homme avec une carrure impressionnante et habillé d'une peau d'ours s'avança vers eux.  
Il avait un sourire narquois en coin et il se plaça à coté de Nobunaga.  
  
_ Je t'attendais Uvo, lança-t il.  
  
_ Désolé j'ai un peu de retard, expliqua-t il en jetant le cadavre d'une femme.  
  
_ Living Chain, s'exclama alors Kurian.  
  
Sa chaîne s'enroula autour de son poignet et quand il la lança vers le ciel celle ci ce tendit comme si une force l'habitait.  
Uvoguine et Nabunaga comprirent qu'il comptait se battre.  
Il fit un signe à Tyrion pour lui indiquer qu'il s'occupait du tas de muscle et qu'il lui laissait le samouraï.  
En silence et au même moment, ils bondirent sur leurs adversaires respectifs.  
  
Un duel aux sabres entre Tyrion et Nobunaga reprit alors que Kurian fonçait sur Uvoguine, souriant.  
Kurian d'un bond s'était retrouvé au dessus de Uvo et d'un grand coup de pied il l'envoya au sol.  
Il saignait du visage et quand il voulu se relever, il senti que la chaîne enroulait sa cheville.  
Kurian tira d'un coup sec et Uvo retomba au sol, il lui bondit dessus et il commença à le frapper au visage.  
De plus en fort... avec de plus en plus de haine...  
Dans chacun de ses coups de poing, il y mettait un peu plus de rage...  
Il se vengeait au travers de chacun de ses coups.  
Le combat de Tyrion n'avait plus d'importance, Uvo avait été désigné pour le calmer et il ne comptait pas s'arrêter.  
Alors que le visage de Uvo commençait à saigner, il senti une grande force le propulser en arrière.  
Il rattrapa sa chute un genoux et une main au sol comme un ninja.  
Kurian releva la tête et vit un homme habillé avec un blouson et une casquette relevé Uvo.  
  
_ Merci, bafouilla Uvoguine.  
  
_ Je crois que tu as trouvé plus fort que toi pour une fois, ria-t-il.  
  
_ Je me suis laissé surprendre c'est pas pareil.  
  
_ Je m'en occupe laisse moi faire.  
  
L'homme à la casquette s'avança il fit craquer les os de ses poignets et il se mit en position de combat.  
Kurian le fixait toujours aussi assoiffé de vengeance.  
  
_ Je me présente je suis de la Brigade Fantôme, mon nom est Illias. Je vois que tu as anticipé mon Wind punch.  
  
_ Kurian, chef du clan Kurata mais aussi celui qui va mettre fin à tes jours...  
  
_ Je crains qu'il n'y est plus rien à stopper malheureusement...  
  
Nobunaga et Uvoguine tout les deux gravement blessés ramenèrent le corps inerte de Tyrion.  
Illias avait détourné l'attention de Kurian pour que les deux autres s'occupent de son ami.  
  
_ Je crois bien que tu es le dernier survivant ici, ajouta Illias.  
  
_ Justement je n'ai plus rien à perdre, tant que j'aurai un peu de vie en moi je me battrais.  
  
_ Nous allons arranger ça alors.  
  
Kurian tremblait toujours, rien ne pourrait apaiser sa colère tant qu'il verrait un de ces monstres, qui avait massacré son village, encore debout.  
Sa chaîne tournait autour de lui en formant une spirale prête à se dresser au moindre mouvement de son maître.  
Kurian s'avança alors sur de lui, vers Illias.  
Le combat s'engagea rapidement entre les deux hommes, et leur deux nen à pleine puissance créaient un champ de force.  
Ils semblaient être de niveau égal et malgré leur différence de technique il était dur de pouvoir désigner le vainqueur à l'avance.  
Uvo et Nabunaga regardaient le combat impressionnés, ils voyaient pour la première fois la vrai force d'Illias mais aussi celui du chef du clan Kurata, ils savaient que tout les deux ensemble ils seraient incapables de pouvoir venir à bout de l'un deux.  
  
Alors que le combat faisait rage, ils furent rejoint par un homme assez jeune aux cheveux noirs et avec un blouson en cuir.  
  
_ Chef ! s'exclama Nobunaga.  
  
Kuroro avait un oeil d'expert et il remarqua rapidement que le nen d'Illias faiblissait alors que celui du Kurian ne cessait d'augmenter.  
  
_ Illias n'a aucune chance de gagner, lança Kuroro impassible, préparer vous à combattre.  
  
Illias commençait à s'essouffler et quand il voulu reculer, Kurian lança sa chaîne sur lui, d'un geste vif et précis Illias tenta de briser la chaîne mais celle ci s'enroula autour de son bras comme si elle était vivante et le temps qu'il porte le coup, Kurian l'avait contourné et il l'étranglait avec son bras.  
En seulement quelques secondes la chaîne s'enroula autour de lui et Kurian pouvait l'empêcher de bouger d'un seul bras, il leva la main gauche vers le ciel sous les regards effarés de Uvo et Nobunaga.  
Kurian baissait lentement son bras gauche et la chaîne se resserrait de plus en plus.  
  
_ Uvo ! Nobunaga ! Chef... je vous en prie... Attaquez le ! hurla Illias de douleur.  
  
_ Restez là ou vous êtes ou je le tue ! ordonna Kurian.  
  
Les cinq combattants restèrent un instant sans bouger, un vent chaud rempli de braises souffla et alors que la chaîne de Kurian se resserrait encore plus.  
  
_ Big Bang impact ! hurla Uvôgine  
  
Uvogine frappa alors de toute ses forces au sol soulevant un grand nuage de fumée.  
Kurian en un instant abaissa complètement son bras gauche et la pointe de la chaîne s'enfonça dans le torse d'Illias qui cracha une grande quantité de sang avant que ses cervicales craquent dans un grand fracas.  
Kurian ne voyait rien du tout à cause du nuage de fumée, il se cacha derrière le cadavre d'Illias en reculant, mais une grande douleur se lança dans sa poitrine, il sentait le froid de la lame d'un sabre lui avait pénétré son abdomen.  
Il laissa tomber le cadavre d'Illias avant de tomber en arrière en se tenant le ventre.  
Il crachait du sang à son tour et toutes ses forces l'avaient abandonné.  
  
_ Pourquoi... pourquoi m'avoir attaqué alors que je le tenais, marmonna Kurian.  
  
_ Parce que ta colère ne l'aurait pas épargner et qu'il nous a donné l'ordre de le faire, fit la voix de Kuroro.  
  
Kurian entendait de nombreuses voix qu'il ne connaissait pas, ses adversaires étaient encore nombreux.  
Sa respiration devenait haletante et il continuait à cracher du sang.  
  
_ J'ai échoué, pensait il.  
Mais je ne pouvais pas gagné...  
Si je pouvais, si je ne m'étais pas laissé emporter par la haine...  
Mais ils m'ont pris Lissia et Jenya !  
Je ne pouvais pas les laisser vivre !  
JE NE POUVAIS PAS !  
Kurapika...  
Je t'en pris survie.  
Et ne fais pas la même erreur que moi...  
Ne te laisse pas aller à la haine...  
Kurapika...  
Vie...  
  
Sa tête tomba sur le coté, il savait que ses derniers instants étaient arrivés mais il n'avait pas peur c'était son destin.  
Il ne pouvait plus bouger, seul devant ses yeux brillait au loin le soleil qui allait bientôt se coucher.  
Du sang coulait dans ses yeux, sa vision s'estompa petit à petit mais quand il lutta pour voir une dernière fois le soleil qu'il aimait tant, celui ci avait pris la teinte du sang qui emplissait ses yeux.  
Le soleil était rouge...  
Il comprit alors ses visions, peut être aurait il pu faire quelque chose si il avait su...  
Peut être que si il avait ouvert son cœur quelqu'un aurait compris le sens de ses visions.  
Il avait préféré garder son secret pour que rien ne change, comme si son bonheur aurait pu être éternel...  
Mais il était trop tard.  
Le soleil lui avait apporté un message...  
Celui de la mort...   
Celui de sa mort...  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------   
Soleil rouge...  
Ecrit par MKS  
Ecrivez moi pour me donnez votre avis: khalseug@chez.com  
Merci d'avoir lu.  
En espérant...  
Que le soleil ouvre votre cœur...  
  
Master KHAL SEUG 


End file.
